


SPARK (불꽃처럼)

by starfish_hues



Series: K-Pop One Shots [4]
Category: JBJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 2000s, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst is only Briefly, Angst with a Happy Ending, Closeted Character, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by the MV for Spark, M/M, Writer! Kenta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfish_hues/pseuds/starfish_hues
Summary: "Dance with the moonLike a scene from a movieThe darkness deepens and the night shines only with each otherLike the flame in the skyI'm flying like a dance"- SPARK (JBJ95)The year was 2003, and life was tough for Takada Kenta. Being a popular Japanese writer who recently immigrated to San Francisco was tough enough, especially when you factor in the fact that Kenta preferred to create and spin worlds with his imagination and a typewriter instead of going out to all the parties that he was invited to.One day Kenta catches feelings for his best friend and doesn't know what to do. So he decided to release them the only way he knows how. By sitting at the old yellowing typewriter in his room and spinning his feelings and memories into something magical.





	SPARK (불꽃처럼)

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a bit of blockage with my other fics, but I wanted to write some sort of short story.  
While scouring for ideas and watching MVs with my roommate, JBJ95's newest MV SPARK came on and I discussed this idea to her while we watched and she told me to write this or she'd write it herself. 
> 
> Hopefully, you all enjoy this story! It's been sitting in my drafts for a little while so I wanted to get it done and posted. I'm using Hemingway Editor and Grammarly to proofread and correct instead of a beta reader (was too lazy to hunt down a JBJ95 fan who could beta for me) so hopefully you all like it. 😊

The rustling of curtains could  be heard  from the tiny apartment as sunlight and air laced with a cool summer breeze filtered in . Sunlight shone onto the walls, covered in various papers and photographs.

In front of the window, peeking his head out towards the bright day, was Takada Kenta. A 24-year-old who had moved from his hometown of Fujioka to San Fransisco at the beginning of the Spring. He had claimed the move was because of a much-needed change of pace. The town he had lived in all his life was beginning to grow dull and he was losing his inspiration fast.

Kenta loved to write. Often the Japanese male would get wrapped up in stories in his head. He'd remember them as well as he could until he could get home and type them out onto his typewriter. It drove the people around him crazy when he'd space out in the middle of a conversation. Often more in favor of plotting out stories in his head. That would explain why he wasn't able to keep many friends.

Yet, there was an exception to this.

That exception was Kim Sanggyun, Kenta's neighbor.

The other was always friendly with Kenta, even inviting Kenta out for brunch the first week he had moved in. The other was always content with Kenta spacing out and would listen to Kenta's ideas.

The two were inseparable, wherever Sanggyun went, Kenta was almost always nearby. Sanggyun was the best friend Kenta could ask for. Kenta would consider Sanggyun his best friend.

There was only one problem...

Kenta had developed feelings for the other. Like, butterflies in his stomach every time he saw the other. It was a bad case of love, or at least that's how Kenta would describe it in one of his stories.

Kenta had never told anyone his sexuality, and he was content to keep it that way. Until his feelings developed for the other. As far as Kenta knew, Sanggyun was straight.

Despite his mind  constantly  reminding him of the fact, Kenta would still feel butterflies in his stomach . His mind going to mush whenever he saw the other. It drove him crazy.

Kenta couldn't confess his feelings. The fear of losing the only friend he had in this country was too strong to allow him to do so. So Kenta decided to vent out his feelings in a different way, the way that he knew best.

That's how Kenta found himself seated in front of his typewriter, staring at the fresh page of paper already loaded and ready  . A mug of chamomile tea was off to the side, steam billowing out from the top in waves. Kenta tapped his fingers on the wooden desk as he switched his attention to the steam. Hoping for inspiration to strike as he watched. After a few minutes of staring and thinking, inspiration struck the writer. He shot up in his seat,  nearly  knocking over the mug and a jar of pens set on his desk. He began to punch the words on the keys as inspiration flowed from his mind to the keys, spinning into what would be the beginning of the story...

* * *

Papers  were scattered  around the tiny twin-sized bed as Kenta sat. A red pen was in his teeth, a set of papers in one hand, and a mug of green tea in the other.

After an intense writing session lasting most of the day, Kenta had a few chapters of his book already done. Once he had started and the words began to flow, it was easy for him to write and write. After  being hunched  over all day at the typewriter, Kenta was thankful to be laying in his soft bed for a change. The hardwood chair causing him soreness in his back. Currently, he was looking over the first chapter. He would pause every few minutes to grab the pen from his mouth to take a sip of tea and jot down notes on the page.  This continued for quite some time before Kenta  was disrupted  from his thoughts by knocking on his front door . He attempted to juggle his supplies and keep from spilling tea all over the pages. Kenta maneuvered himself off the bed and over to the door and swung it open.

Behind the door was none other than Kim Sanggyun, the person that Kenta had spent most of the day writing for. He  was dressed  in a gray tank top and jeans, his hair somewhat damp despite the temperature being over 100 that day. Kenta assumed the other had gotten done swimming sometime earlier.

"Hey Kenta, are you busy?" Sanggyun asked as he swept his damp bangs from his face.

Kenta nodded his head and began to roll up the sleeves of his striped dress shirt, "Yeah, but I need a break. I've been working all day. What do you need?"

Sanggyun smiled, "Well, I  just  finished swimming and was going to go out to dinner. Wanna join me?"

Kenta smiled and nodded his head, "Sure, I'd love to join you! Give me a minute to clean up my space and get changed. You can come in if you'd like."

As soon as Sanggyun stepped in the small apartment, Kenta began picking up papers off the floor. He began organizing them into their chapters as Sanggyun watched.

_ "The proofreading will have to be done later on I suppose..." _ Kenta thought to himself as he worked.

"Want some help?" Sanggyun asked from the doorway as he observed.

"Sure. I wrote the page numbers at the bottom, they need to  be stacked  in the order or else editing will be a nightmare."

The two worked in silence for some time.  The only sounds in the apartment were the rustling of papers and Sanggyun humming some popular song from the radio.

"So what's this new book about?" Sanggyun asked as he passed the last of the papers to Kenta.

Kenta looked up from organizing the stack, eyes wide. "Oh, it's a love story, there was a song the other day that played on the radio and I got inspired to write. It wasn't supposed to be as long as it is, and I'm not even halfway done yet." Kenta explained as he went back to organizing.

"Sounds pretty interesting. Can I read it after it's done?" Sanggyun asked as he glanced at the top sheet of one of the recently organized piles.

"Of course! You can be the first one to read it when I finish, I promise." Kenta assured him as he unbuttoned the starched blue striped button-up he was wearing. Swapping it for a light blue button-up, feeling somewhat cooler than before in the airy fabric.  He took off the beret that  was perched  on his head and placed it on his desk before running his fingers through his dyed honey blonde hair.

"Ready?" Sanggyun asked as Kenta flashed a smile in his direction and nodded.

Sanggyun grinned, "Perfect! There's this place a few streets down that has fantastic Thai food. I figure we can try and see if they're busy and if not we can eat there."

"Thai sounds fantastic Sanggyun." Kenta beamed as he walked over to the doorway and slipped on his sandals, Sanggyun following his lead.

Then let's go!" Sanggyun exclaimed as he grabbed Kenta's hand and began dragging him out the doorway. The other completely missed the blush that took over Kenta's face at the sudden close contact.

* * *

It was currently 2 am, and Kenta was having a crisis.

Not with his book, which was going well. Kenta would even describe it as fantastic. Already halfway through the book and he hadn't hit a block yet.

It wasn't the book causing him trouble, it was his feelings with Sanggyun. Especially the way the other treated him tonight.

It wasn't bad, far from it. The only problem is that Sanggyun was a bit more touchy than usual. Hugging him and slinging an arm over his shoulders. Especially when the one girl at the restaurant started flirting with him.  He wasn't sure if it was because Sanggyun picked up on his discomfort, or if it was because Sanggyun was jealous of the girl's flirting .

Part of Kenta assumed it was the first, and that he was being a hopeless romantic. But the other part of him  was convinced  it was jealousy.  He could have sworn he heard the envy dripping from Sanggyun's voice as he convinced Kenta to go with him somewhere else .

Either way, it kept Kenta up. At this rate, he'd still be staring at the ceiling by the time dawn came.

Letting out a sigh, Kenta rolled off his soft mattress. Lithe footsteps padded on the soft carpet as he headed over to his typewriter still set at his desk. Pulling out the chair, he dropped into it and rubbed his eyes with the white sleeves of his pajama shirt. He let out a yawn as he began plotting out the next part of his story, letting his imagination run wild.

_ "  Maybe  I should visualize myself in this scene, it'll help me describe it better." _ Kenta thought to himself and closed his eyes. Yawning one more time, Kenta began to think through the details of his story.

_ "For this scene, why don't they be discussing in a coffee shop?  I can base it off of that time when Sanggyun and I were in that cafe down the street talking and he  accidentally  grabbed my hand  . That would be cute." _ Kenta thought to himself, a soft smile on his face as the appearance of the cafe began to flow into his mind.  A soft brown interior, wood paneling, plants hanging in pots from the ceiling, the strong smell of coffee . It all spun together and gave Kenta the visual idea of what he was going for.

Kenta's eyes shot open and he reached for his typewriter. His fingers began to  fly  off the keys in a flurry. Each word coming to him as  quickly  as the last, words spinning together into the next part of the story.

_"This can be the part where the boy confesses his love for the girl."_ Kenta thought to himself as he typed. He was becoming more and more pleased with the story as it went on.

Hopefully, Sanggyun would feel the same...

* * *

Kenta ran into the door of his small apartment, giddy with excitement.

In his hands was a bag, filled with the supplies he needed for binding his book as well as more paper. He'd depleted the last of the paper in the previous night's writing session.

He was almost to the ending of the story when he'd realized he was completely out of paper in his tiny apartment. Kenta let out a disappointed sigh. The store he frequented for his writing supplies wouldn't be open for a while. Considering it was still pitch black outside his window and no sign of sunrise. Kenta raked a hand through his dusty blonde hair and glanced at the clock.

_**3:58 AM**_ The clock read back at him. Kenta resting his forehead against the desk in annoyance. The store wouldn't open for at least another six hours. He'd have to wait to finish this later.

A four hour nap and a coffee and bagel later, Kenta made his way to the store. He had shown up right when the store opened, finding the paper he needed. He was also able to find the supplies he needed to bind the book once it was complete.

Finally, at home, Kenta kicked off his shoes and threw himself into his desk chair.  Carefully  unpacking the paper and putting it into his drawer, he grabbed a sheet and loaded it in. The ideas had been bouncing in his head for the past two hours. If Kenta didn't get them out of his head, he thought he'd explode.

As soon as it was ready, Kenta's fingers began punching in the last words of his story. Excitement coursing in veins as he typed the last bits of his story. The resolution was almost complete.

The couple meeting on the dock to watch the fireworks explode over the ocean as they shared their first kiss . All finally working out in their favor.

Kenta smiled as he typed the last sentence in,

_ "I love you, more than anything. No matter what comes our way, know we'll face it. Together."  He caressed her face as he leaned in for another kiss, fireworks exploding in vivid color overhead  ."_

* * *

Kenta knocked on the door of Sanggyun's apartment, anxiety making his heart go crazy.

"You need to calm down Kenta, you're only asking him to read your new book before you publish it. Deep breaths." Kenta thought to himself as he heard rustling from the other side of the door.

"Coming!"  Sanggyun's voice came muffled through the closed door as Kenta heard a thump and more rustling  . The door swung open to reveal, Sanggyun. His hair was  slightly  messy, and he was wearing a white tank top with blue gym shorts.

"Oh hey, Kenta. What do ya need?" Sanggyun asked, the smile evident on his face. Kenta began to lose his cool.

"Well, I was, I uh... I just finished my new story and... Well, um,  I was wondering  if you'd be willing to read it?" Kenta stammered out as Sanggyun's face lit up.

"Oh! You want me to beta read for you? It'd be an absolute honor!" Sanggyun smiled as Kenta  silently  grabbed the book from his bag and passed it over.

Sanggyun held the book in his hands, the same book Kenta had spent most of the previous evening assembling and pasting together . He had taken literal hours to make sure it was perfect for Sanggyun.

"Spark? That's an interesting name. I can't wait to read it! Do you want me to also spot spelling errors or only focus on the plot?" Sanggyun asked, Kenta snapping out of his daze.

" Just  focusing on the plot is fine," Kenta replied as Sanggyun continued to look at the book.

"Thank you, Kenta! I'll make sure to let you know what  I think  by next week!" Sanggyun  cheerfully  replied as Kenta  awkwardly  waved goodbye.  As soon as Sanggyun's front door shut, Kenta dashed back to his apartment, slamming the door shut and leaning against the solid wood door.

Embarrassed, Kenta covered his face with his hands as his face turned a bright scarlet. He couldn't believe he had  just  done. He stuttered AND lost his cool in front of his crush.

Kenta prayed to whatever deity he could remember that Sanggyun would think his nerves were from asking his friend to read a story.

Kenta then realized Sanggyun said he'd finish it by next week, and let out a groan in frustration.

It was going to be a long week for Kenta...

Realizing this, Kenta sat at his typewriter and grabbed out the original manuscripts for his story  .  Figuring he could at least be useful and get the next copy for his publisher ready, Kenta began to re-type his story out on the typewriter . His nerves disappearing bit by bit as his fingers hit the keys.

* * *

One week of an agonizing wait later, Kenta received a knock at his apartment door. The sky outside was a deep orange color that swirled into pinks and purples, showing it to be late evening.  Kenta hopped out of his desk chair and ran to the door, swinging it open to reveal Sanggyun with the book tucked under his arm  . Sanggyun wasn't in anything fancy,  just  a blue tank top with black athletic shorts and sandals.

"Hey! I  just  finished the book last night, can I come in so we can talk about it?" Sanggyun asked, Kenta gulping  nervously .

"Of- of course! Come on in!" Kenta smiled and let the other in, willing the anxiety curling in his stomach to go away.

Kenta offered Sanggyun the desk chair as he sat on his bed, letting the feelings of his soft blanket calm his nerves .

"So.. What did you think of it?" Kenta asked as Sanggyun shifted in the chair.

"It was  really  good! I loved how the character's relationship was. A good and wholesome love story." Sanggyun stated, a wave of relief washing over Kenta as he spoke.

"You liked it?" Kenta asked, hesitance in his voice.

"I loved it Kenta, you outdid yourself with this one." Sanggyun encouraged. "It also helped me realize something."

Kenta felt the anxiety come back, "Oh?" He asked, willing his voice to not give away his panic.

"Yeah, it helped me realize... It helped me realize that I like you. And considering this story is most of our experiences, I'd assume you feel the same way." Sanggyun admitted, rubbing his neck as Kenta gaped.

This was the absolute last thing Kenta expected when Sanggyun entered his apartment, and it had taken him aback . Not only was Sanggyun able to guess Kenta had a crush on him, but to also reciprocate his feelings? This almost felt like a dream.

Kenta pinched himself on the arm, yelping at the pain. Sanggyun shooting up from his chair and dashing over to the bed, kneeling on the floor next to it.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Sanggyun asked as Kenta winced in pain.

Kenta let out a small giggle, "I wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming this up."

Sanggyun laughed, "Kenta, you are adorable." Kenta turned bright scarlet at the remark, making Sanggyun laugh even more. Sanggyun ran his fingers through Kenta's hair and smiled at the other, Kenta smiling back.

"I... I love you too Sanggyun." Kenta whispered, making Sanggyun's smile even wider. Kenta reaching out and pulling the other into a hug.

The two sat in silence for some time, enjoying each other's embrace. The silence  was broken by  Sanggyun, who shifted so he could look Kenta in the eyes. "Is it okay if I kiss you?" Sanggyun asked. Kenta's heart began racing.

"Yes-," Kenta responded,  being cut  off by Sanggyun's soft lips on his own. The two kissed  slowly , savoring the time they both had to spend together. Their lips moving together in unison as they grabbed at each other, desperate to get closer.

The two  eventually  broke apart for air, panting and gasping. Kenta tucked his head under Sanggyun's chin and sighed  contently  .  Sanggyun began rubbing Kenta's arms in a calming motion before reaching for the buttons of his shirt . Sanggyun began kissing Kenta on the lips again as he started to undo the buttons on the other's shirt.

Kenta knew at that moment that it was going to be a long night...

* * *

Kenta laid in bed, curled into Sanggyun's side. A blanket  was draped  across the two to keep them warm against the AC that raged in the apartment. Kenta sighed in contentment as Sanggyun snored next to him.

This was the happiest Kenta had felt in a long time. The warm body of Sanggyun next to him, currently with one arm wrapped around the other's shoulder.  Quietly , Kenta reached over and brushed Sanggyun's bangs from his sleeping face. The movement woke up the other, who let out a yawn and wrapped his arms around Kenta.

"Hey, baby. How are you feeling?" Sanggyun asked as he kissed Kenta on the nose.

"Sore, I don't think I'll be able to walk for the rest of this week..." Kenta complained as Sanggyun laughed.

"Don't worry, I can carry you everywhere." Sanggyun laughed again as Kenta  jokingly  smacked the other's arm.

"I'm gonna put you up to that," Kenta replied as he kissed Sanggyun on the lips, Sanggyun  eagerly  kissing back.

"Since we  just  confessed our feelings and slept together on the same night, would it be okay to ask if you would be my boyfriend ?" Sanggyun broke the kiss to ask, Kenta's eyes widening in shock.

"You... You wanna date me?" Kenta asked, unsure. Sanggyun wrapped his arms around the other, "Of course I want to date you, I love you Kenta."

Kenta beamed at Sanggyun's words, "Then of course. I'd love to be your boyfriend." Sanggyun smiled and kissed Kenta again, Kenta  eagerly  reciprocating.

_ One summer, written by us._

_ Spark _


End file.
